


An Unexpected Rescue

by Heavenly_Hellos



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cameras, Crossdressing, Face-Fucking, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of Zack Fair, Rough Oral Sex, Sephiroth has a heart for Cloud, Some Fluff, brief mention of rape, hints of consensual kink, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Hellos/pseuds/Heavenly_Hellos
Summary: After Cloud is selected by the Don, he says no and the Don decides to help him change his mind with a thing called drugs. Luckily Cloud has a guardian angel who saves him just in time. Cloud being drugged needs more help than a simple rescue form his guardian angel.*** There is a brief mention of a panic attack and trigger warning. It is not a non-con but at one point it mentions the thought of rape.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	An Unexpected Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I did not have this beta read so I apologize for any mistakes. I wanted to write smut because the tension between these two has me WEAK. I wanted to write something that was some what true to each character but I strayed near the end to avoid any major trigger warnings. I took the fan service approach of Sephiroth's goal of getting Cloud to submit and embrace him. Sephiroth needs a bad bitch to rule as his queen when he becomes a god. I hope you enjoy!

“Pathetic.”

Cloud hardly regretted saying it, in fact, he felt his headache fade after he said it. Don Corneo was a filthy pig and watching him salivate over Tifa and Aerith like a mad dog made Cloud agitated. He gave a small huff and continued to stare straight ahead.

“Hey, which one of you said that?” Corneo strolled back towards him, “Was it you?” Cloud fixed the Don with a stern look but kept his mouth shut. “Oooh, you’ve got a mouth on you! I’m going to enjoy breaking it in!” The Don fluttered his disgusting fingers in Cloud’s face and Cloud could smell Don’s cologne. It was a bad kind of musty and he had a faint smell of sewers on him. 

“Today’s lucky lady is the big-boned girl!” The Don grabbed onto Cloud’s hands and tried to pull him forward. Cloud instinctively dug his heels in - forgetting about the mission at hand for a moment. The Don gave a surprised grunt at the resistance and gave a horse like a laugh. “Still playing hard to get? I can dig it. Oh yeah.” He leads Cloud away as he dismissed Tifa and Aerith to the care of his goons. Cloud could hardly resist the urge to take all of them out at that moment but he risked not getting the information that Tifa needed.

———

The Don had finally decided that he had enough of his new kitten playing hard to get - He was ready for some action! He leaned back, taking one more picture of Cloud sitting at the end of the bed before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small needle. “Kitten, Daddy wants you to stop playing and give him his sugar.” He crawled back to Cloud, panting like a dog, and reached his hands out to stroke down Cloud’s sides. The moment those fat fingers touched Cloud, he turned and shoved Corneo halfway back down the bed. “No, I will not give you and sugar you disgusting piece of filth.” That was where Cloud messed up, he had said the one naughty word that wasn’t allowed. Corneo groaned in annoyance and slowly crawled back down the bed, talking gently as if he had given up. “Kitten, I don’t understand why you had to say something so awful like that.” 

Cloud began to turn his head to the right, he wanted to keep an eye on this creep. It was too bad that he turned his head the wrong way. He felt a needle sink into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He immediately stood and ripped the needle out. Cloud could tell it was a sedative drug and a strong one as he could already feel his body relax. His breathing slowed and he felt light-headed. Corneo pulled him back to the bed and Cloud could do nothing but follow. 

He could hear the shutter of the camera very clearly - everything but didn’t have the strength to lift his head. His mind lacked interest in anything other than the burning desire building in the pit of his stomach. 

He stared at the ceiling helplessly and whimpered as leather-covered fingers slowly traced up his leg and gripped his waist. Sephiroth’s face came into Cloud’s vision and his long silver hair fell down around Cloud’s head. Sephiroth was practically glowing - the light reflected off of his light hair making it look like a halo. Cloud was sure that he was just imaging the man but the last threads of logic assured him that Sephiroth was real and had just saved him. 

“Oh Cloud, look at the trouble you’ve gotten yourself into.” Sephiroth’s voice was deep and velvety and it stirs something inside of Cloud. He swore that he had buried all of the admiration and attraction he had ever felt for Sephiroth. Cloud would never like people like him - monsters like him. He winced to himself after remember all the times he fawned over Sephiroth and his “heroic” deeds. He had been so stupid then but looking at himself now.. well…  
Cloud was reaching out to touch Sephiroth’s face before he had the chance to stop himself. The taller man was very much real and his skin was so much cooler than Clouds. Cloud let his hand trail down the man’s neck and rest on his exposed chest where he could feel the heart beating under his palm. Sephiroth gave a light and far-too-charming chuckle before taking Cloud’s hand and giving it a kiss and a few of his fingers a nip. “My cloud, look at the terrible state you’re in. Shall I rescue you by satisfying you in this dirty pig’s room? Or shall I steal you away and keep you to myself forever? I think that sounds far more pleasant, don’t you agree?” Although everything the Sephiroth had said sounded sweet and playful there was something dark and sadistic behind his tone. 

Cloud could recognize that he needed to be satisfied and soon. He also recognized Sephiroth as an open and willing candidate to do the job. To hell with everything in the past. Why dwell on it when I can’t think straight in the first place. That singular thought made so much sense to Cloud at that moment, he could regret it later.

“I need to hear you say it, Cloud. Tell me that you want me to satisfy your every need and more. Tell me yes and I will take care of you. You would be with me forever.” Sephiroth hands were now firmly gripping and massaging Cloud’s stocking covered thighs. Whatever drug Corneo had given Cloud had thrown all of his logic out the window. He nodded dumbly, forgetting entirely about Tifa and Aerith or the mission. He sighed heavily and gripped the back of Sephiroth’s neck. 

“Yes, for fuck's sake, yes.” Cloud all but growled before dragging Sephiroth into a messy and rough kiss. Cloud was fierce, he was desperate and dizzy. Sephiroth was smooth and easily took control of the situation. He pulled away from the smaller man under him watch as the young man squirmed in frustration. He ran one hand down Cloud’s leg and brought the calf to give it a few kisses and nips. “Try to lay back and relax darling.” Sephiroth used his free hand to push Cloud back into a laying position. He slides off the edge of the bed and used Cloud’s legs to drag the young man to the edge. Sephiroth pushed skirt up and Cloud was quick to hold it out of the man’s way.

Sephiroth admired the black silk panties that were restraining Cloud’s beautiful red cock. There were black stockings that frame Cloud’s legs nicely and made him look seductive and elegant. Cloud gave an irritated huff, ”Like what you see?” His voice was a mix of teasing and an attempted hint for the taller man to hurry the hell up. Sephiroth gave a happy hum in response before spreading Cloud’s legs further apart and placing one on his shoulder. He brought his face close to the silk-covered groin and breathed in deeply. It smelled of a bit of sweat mixed with expensive floral perfume. Sephiroth gave a long lick from the covered base to the slightly exposed tip. Cloud’s gave a small quivering moan and tried to use his heel to pull Sephiroth closer. Sephiroth tightly gripped Cloud’s thigh and gave a hard bite to Cloud’s inner thigh. Cloud let out a loud whine and immediately stopped pushing and instead lied still and compliant. Sephiroth licked the red and bruising mark he had left and turned his attention back to the real prize. He slowly slipped off Cloud’s black silk panties and set them off to the side - he would definitely keep them. He gripped Cloud’s hard cock and gave firm but slow strokes causing Cloud to resume his withering. 

Sephiroth contently listened to Cloud as he continued to stroke and admire. Something managed to grab his attention - a small camera remote laying on the bed next to Cloud. He slowly looked around the room until he spotted the cameras hidden and positioned to get the best views. He reached over to pick it up and pressed the button experimentally. He heard the small click and his grin widened, he was going to have fun with this. He leaned back to ensure the view was clear and took a few more pictures. 

Sephiroth began picking up his pace and Cloud’s moans grew louder and his body began to tense up. Sephiroth finally leaned forward and took Cloud’s entire dick down his throat in one easy motion. Cloud freed one of his hands to tangle into Sephiroth’s hair and began to beg and babble. The pleas fell on Sephiroth’s ears like the century's greatest song. He began to bob his head in slow motion, he wanted to savor the taste of Cloud on his tongue. He knew that Cloud wouldn’t last much longer but damn he wanted to make this last forever. He gave a small smile as he snapped more pictures, he congratulated himself on reminding himself of that lovely tool.

“Sephiroth, I cannot beg you anymore - please!” Cloud now had both hands tangled in Sephiroth’s long silver hair, he was just barely pulling it. Sephiroth took one good look at him and paused for a brief moment. It was just enough time to snap a perfect picture. Cloud’s eyes were red and tears and run down his cheeks. He was clearly wearing expensive and professional make-up. His mascara must have been waterproof since it had yet to run, his lipstick was still perfect despite the drool that had escaped in all of Cloud’s moans. His skin was so smooth and flawless that Sephiroth doubted he had to use any foundation. He may have had a bit of blush but his cheeks were so flushed it was hard to tell. Cloud was truly a sight to behold and Sephiroth swore that he would be the only one to see him like this.

Sephiroth once again began to deep throat Cloud with vigor. Cloud tensed up in just a few minutes and Sephiroth tasted the sweat and saltiness of Cloud’s release. Cloud was twitching and breathing heavily but soon slumped. His hand relaxed and fell from Sephiroth’s head and his legs slide from his shoulders. 

Sephiroth sat back to take a few more pictures before getting up. He walked over to the head of the bed and pulled the lever, opening the trap door to the sewers. He didn’t want to risk the Don waking up and seeing something that he didn’t deserve to see. He walked over to the Don’s unconscious body and easily tossed it down the trap. Whether the man survived or not was none of Sephiroth concern, especially when he had something much more important to do.

Sephiroth turned back to his task. He trailed his eyes up Cloud’s magnificent body before locking eyes with the young man. Those beautiful mako stained eyes were overflowing with desperation and those pink stained lips trembled. “Sephiroth,” it was barely a whisper but it rolled elegantly off of the young man’s tongue. The sound if his name had never sounded so good nor so sinful. He wasted no time slamming the trap door closed in one powerful motion as he calmly walked back over to the end of the bed. Truth be told, he was anything but calm, his insides felt twisted with the desire to mark and claim Cloud - to devour him. 

Sephiroth undid the outmost buckles and pulled of his coat in one fluid motion. He mentally cursed whoever made his armor and himself - there were too many damn buckles. He heaved a sigh and took of his belt. Before he could get any farther, trembling gloved hands grabbed his and pushed them out of the way. Cloud began to work at the button and zippers but only did enough to pull out Sephiroth’s glorious cock. It was half hard and was long and moderately thick, it looked like a trophy to Cloud in his drugged state. 

Cloud began to lick and suck on the sides before nipping dangerously at the base. This caused a hiss of pain from Sephiroth but the taller man chuckled at the bold gesture. He grabbed Cloud’s chin and gripped tightly until Cloud opened his mouth to alleviate the pain. Sephiroth began to gently fuck Cloud’s mouth, waiting for the young man to get use to his size. He gradually added more of his length into the wet cavern. When majority of his cock fit in Cloud’s mouth, Sephiroth began to fuck it eagerly. 

Cloud gagged several times and tears began to stream down his face but he opened as wide as he could and simply accepted the brutal pace. Thankfully it didn’t last long as Sephiroth pulled Cloud by his hair and threw him back on the bed.

Cloud barely sat up before Sephiroth pulled him into a heated kiss and large hands found their way to Cloud’s back. He pulled away to present his fingers to the blonde who gave him a dazed look. When Sephiroth gave him fixed look and raised an eyebrow Cloud ears turned red. The young man took the fingers in his mouth and sucked gently. Sephiroth played with Cloud’s tongue, stroking and lightly pinching. When his fingers were properly coated, he pulled them away. Sephiroth’s hand snuck its way up the back of Cloud’s skirt, gently probing at the pink hole. Cloud arched up until the first finger slipped inside. Sephiroth was surprised to find the hole was already adjusted to his digit. Sephiroth felt jealousy boil in his gut and he glared. 

“Do you let just any man touch you Cloud? Or did you prepare yourself to actually sleep with that pig of a man?” Sephiroth hissed into Cloud’s ear, bitting at the blonde’s earlobe. “Has your body been tarnished by another man?”

Cloud immediately shook his head and grasped onto the larger man’s shoulders. “I- I masturbate in my d-down time between missions. I did it before I got here b-because I was alone and Aerith was getting c-changed.” Cloud was stuttering and panting out his words. His confession made his stomach flop and his throat tightened up. “I don’t trust others to please me or see me like this…” he trailed off, feeling very vulnerable and self-conscious. He felt as though something had prayed the truth from him. He wondered if Sephiroth was messing with his head again but he would blame the drugs for now.

Sephiroth hummed, “You look stunning, my dear. Tell me - do I please you?” There was a moment of hesitation.

“Yes.”

That was all the Sephiroth needed to hear in that moment as he added two more fingers. Cloud gasped and arched up again. Cloud soon began to grind his cock against Sephiroth’s and once again became a whimpering mess. Sephiroth moved his free hand up to the black piece blocking Cloud’s neck. He skillfully undid the beautiful necklace that help the vest in place. As soon as that was out of the way he moved his hand to the back of Cloud’s corset and pulled the strings, loosening it. Cloud gasped for breath he didn’t realize he was missing. The corset was pulled forward and down and Sephiroth began trailing kisses and bites down Cloud’s jaw and neck.

Cloud cradled Sephiroth’s head as the larger man took one of his sensitive nipples into his mouth. He could feel Sephiroth graze his nipple with his teeth before teasing it with his tongue. His head was swimming with pleasure but it wasn’t enough, nothing so far had been enough. He moved his hand and placed it just above Sephiroth sternum, pushing him back. Sephiroth followed the motion, curious as to what was wrong. 

Sephiroth watched as Cloud shakily raised himself off of the taller man’s fingers and slowly lifted his skirt. Sephiroth could see Cloud’s cock was now an angry red and leaking pearls of pre-cum. “I can’t wait any longer. Satisfy me like you promised,” Cloud lifted his eye to meet Sephiroth’s, his face a bright red. Sephiroth gave him a firm look and Cloud quickly looked down again, “please Sephiroth,” He hesitated and his faced burned, “please fuck me senseless, I need it.” His voice was timid but Sephiroth heard every word and that was enough.

Sephiroth easily guided Cloud back onto his cock and watched as Cloud’s entire body tensed. “You have to do it yourself. Ride me so that I can enjoy seeing you on top for me a while longer. I will satisfy you, I promise, but humor me a while longer.” It was clearly more of an order than a request and Cloud had no choice but to obey.

Cloud held his skirt with one hand while the other positioned the tip of Sephiroth’s cock at his entrance. He slowly began to lower himself and gave a long moan as the tip breached and the long length began to fill him just right. He hissed and slowly began to grind down on the heavy cock that was now fully seated in him. His body was positively singing with pleasure and just a soft hum of pain as he adjusted to the size of Sephiroth. The larger man was kind enough to prepare him throughly before letting Cloud ride him.

As the pain subsided, Cloud wasted no time in lifting his hips and letting himself once again take the entire length. The each thrust made Cloud feel light and his body relaxed as stress and fear washed away in the pleasure. He felt one of Sephiroth’s hands grab his hip and the larger man began thrusting up to meet Cloud as he dropped once more. He let out a throaty moan and delighted in hearing a small cuss grace Sephiroth’s lips. He lifted his skirt higher and began riding Sephiroth was true rhythm and renewed vigor. 

As Cloud openly moaned and curse, Sephiroth let out small moans and sighs. Sephiroth took a deep breathe and took a moment to focus on snapping a few pictures. He was frustrate to know that their time was running short. He could sense that the two girls were getting towards the end of the obstacle course he had set up just to keep them busy.

Sephiroth readjusted so that he had a better angle to fuck Cloud’s brains out. He grabbed Cloud’s free hand and place it on his shoulder as he began to jack hammer into the younger man. He grabbed Cloud’s cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts. He bit into Cloud’s shoulder hard enough to leave a good bruise and began to suck at the mark. He wanted to leave a mark that would last a very long time.

Cloud was drooling and mewling as he gave up trying to match Sephiroth’s brutal pace. He sat there and took everything the taller man had to offer. He was so close and he couldn’t even get the words out to tell Sephiroth before he was seeing white.

The high pitched moan that Cloud let out as he come was all Sephiroth needed to reach his climax. He loved the feeling of filling Cloud with his cum and gently pet the blonde’s stomach. Cloud became heavy against him so Sephiroth laid him down and gave one last look at the mess they had made. Cloud’s hair was more or less in tact and his make up was only slightly ruined, his dress on the other hand… The corset was open in the back and pulled forward just barely showing off Cloud’s lovely tits. His skirts was bunched around his waist, still tightly held in his hand.his stockings had slightly fallen down but still framed his legs perfectly. He looked like he had really been fucked senseless. Sephiroth decide to take one final picture, he could use these pictures later. 

Sephiroth took one breath before standing up to search the room for a bathroom or at least a care tray with water and a cloth. He found one set in the hall just outside the door, how perfectly convenient. Sephiroth guessed that a lackey was assigned to leave a tray for the bride to fetch when Corneo was done with her. He shrugged off those thoughts and returned to Cloud. Sephiroth could tell that the drugs had worked their way out of Cloud’s system. One of the perfect of being a SOLDIER is that drugs or potions had less of an affect on one’s body usually. 

He wetted on of the towels and clean himself off before gingerly doing the same to Cloud with another towel. He even felt generous enough to wipe off the inside of the dress although it wasn’t fully clean. He pulled the corset up and pulled the skirt down, after all, his friends would be here soon.

He walked over to his discarded jacket and look into make sure he still had the black panties safely tucked away. He then move around the room to find the hidden cameras and took the memory cards from each one. He tucked those away in a small pocket just above the panties.

He heard Cloud moving on the bed and turned to see Cloud sitting up and holding the corset against his chest. He had tears welling in his eyes and he slowly turned to look at Sephiroth, who was shocked to see the boy look so sad. There was a tense moment of quiet.

Cloud choked on his words, “I was scared that… he was going to -“ he looked away suddenly anxious and embarrassed of his show of fear. His breath e began to quicken and his head began to throb. What was wrong with him?

Sephiroth strolled over to Cloud and wiped away the tears. He cradled Cloud’s head, in a way that reminded Cloud of Zack. Cloud was almost instantly calmed and began to even his breathing. Sephiroth felt the odd thing of guilt. Had he cause Cloud fear and disgust? Was his consent not genuine?

“Did you not mean your consent?” Sephiroth’s voice was even but Cloud could detect the slightest bit of concern. He looked up at Sephiroth and gave a nervous smile, a very small one.

“I meant it, I was never really drugged that heavily to begin with… I kind of faked it.” He was hesitant but something in him prevented him from lying, perhaps it was Sephiroth in his head again. He was surprised to see Sephiroth smile back at him and lean down to give him a kiss.

“You do a terrible job at faking.” Sephiroth chuckled and rubbed Cloud’s neck and shoulder, he wouldn’t ruin this moment with any remarks on the unpleasant future. Cloud would completely surrender to him one night but tonight was not the time. 

Cloud began to turn and gave a side glance at his laces. Sephiroth stared at the strings, he hated retying corsets - what a pain. He quickly pulled the string tight until he saw Cloud’s posture straighten and his breath just barely hitch. He tied a messy bow to keep it in place and helped move the vest and necklace back into place. Cloud almost looked presentable again but they both knew their was plenty of evidence of their act beneath everything.

Sephiroth could hear heals coming up the stairs and he sighed in annoyance. He gripped Cloud’s chin, “Listen carefully Cloud, your friends are coming but they will miss Corneo. The information you want - Shinra plans to drop the Sector 7 plate. Next time we meet it will not be as pleasant if you resist me again. Our bond is inevitable and will be eternal.” With those words he walked to the window and jumped, extending his one black wing.

Cloud watch in disbelief as a single black feather floated to the floor, but this one didn’t disappear. Cloud wasn’t sure if he should be pissed at those final words or grateful that Sephiroth gave him the information he needed before leaving. He walked over and picked up the feather, stuffing it into his top just in time for the door to swing open.

“Cloud!” Tifa and Aerith ran to him, both frantically checking him for any marks. Tifa was the first to step back and look around. “Where’s Corneo?” She asked, hesitation in her voice.

Cloud looked away, “I got the information I needed and threw him down his trap door to rot. We need to go - Shinra is planning to drop the Sector 7 plate.” Revealing the plan caused enough panic to switch both Tifa and Aerith off of the other suspicious evidence about what had happened in the room while they were off fighting. Things like why his make up was a bit of a mess, why his dress wasn’t tied right, but most importantly - why he hadn’t come to find them as soon as he had the information.

Tifa stared in horror, “No that can’t be! They wouldn’t risk killing so many innocents just to blame Avalanche… would they?” Aerith gave a sympathetic look to Tifa and sighed,” I don’t think we should risk it by hoping the answer is no. We should hurry back to warn everyone.“ While they talked, Cloud moved behind a changing screen and put on his gear, being sure to cover all the mark Sephiroth had left before moving back to Tifa and Aerith.

Cloud clipped his buster sword onto his back, putting his dress neatly into the bag and swinging it over his shoulder. “Let’s not waste any more time-“ he was interrupted by whispers flooding into the room, swarming and pushing them to the center. Through the swarm, Cloud could see one at the head of the bed, “No!” The whisper pulled the lever, opening the trap door under their feet. They all fell into darkness of the sewers.


End file.
